


Shame (This Is So Wrong!)

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Panic, F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bernadetta has...shameful fantasies about her former female classmates and friends.---She needed to stop thinking. Keep her thoughts blank and not think about how beautiful her teammates slash friends were. This is wrong. This is so wrong.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anon Works, FE3H Kink Meme





	Shame (This Is So Wrong!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really shy to have written this. 
> 
> It's my first ever explicit f/f fic.
> 
> Link to the request:  
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1121756

It started with a knock on the door. Bernadetta von Varley was screaming and she didn’t know exactly why. 

“Huh?” she said, sleepy. “W-who is it?”

“It’s me, Bern,” Dorothea’s gentle voice rang through the darkness, almost like a shining light. “Can I come in?” She let in Dorothea without question. “It sounds as though you had a nightmare again,” she said. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Dorothea was so easy to talk to. She was so lovely, so wonderful, so kind and understanding, and so _beautiful_ . Bernadetta shook her head, both in surprise from that sudden and _very_ invasive thought coming into her head out of nowhere and because she couldn’t remember her nightmare. 

_Well, it is more natural for girls to be pretty._ But Bernadetta didn’t see herself that way. She was an ugly, unmarriageable mess. 

“Thanks, Dorothea, for being so kind.”

“Of course Bern, I care for you, you know?” She leaned into Dorothea as she stroked her messy bed hair. Dorothea’s fingers were so lithe and Bernadetta breathed in sharply as the feeling of her fingers grazing her scalp. It was relaxing. Really relaxing. 

Bernadetta released herself, meeting her gaze. “Thank you, Dorothea.” 

Dorothea’s eyes were so soft, she could see the twinkle in the moonlight. And then the next thing she knew, Dorothea’s lips were on hers. Bernadetta’s eyes opened in shock but the softness of Dorothea, beautiful, talented Dorothea—who was _kissing_ her right now— wanting her was overwhelming. 

Without thinking too hard, Bernadetta leaned into the kiss, her fingers tangling through Dorothea’s long, brown hair. She felt so good, so amazing, Bernadetta didn’t understand how or why in the world she could want a woman but she wanted Dorothea more than anything. She deepened the kiss and Dorothea pushed her down on the bed. 

Dorothea broke the kiss. “I can make everything better for you, Bern. Would you like that?” She felt her fingers traveling downwards from her chin to her neck to the hem of her nightgown.

Bernadetta nearly choked. “Yes, please. _Dorothea_.”

Her fingers grazed her underwear. Bernadetta made a strangled cry. 

And then right before Dorothea’s fingers could go any further, Bernadetta woke up, her bedsheets soaked with sweat. 

It was still pitch black in her room and her bear had fallen to the floor. 

“Oh no I’m so sorry!” she said, picking him up. Bernadetta hugged him as she, much to her horror, had remembered every moment of her dream. One minute Dorothea was there, the next, they were kissing and Dorothea was about to touch her. 

_You can’t dream about this sort of thing, Bernie. Imagine if your father finds out!_

If her father found out he would have her under house arrest with him. She would be found out and sentenced to live under his roof again. 

She already had contended with these dreams starring Hubert of all people, which was shameful enough, and now Dorothea. Neither of them were exactly the perfect Adrestian nobles her father would have had her marry. _Women cavorting with each other are against the Goddess’s will_ , she could hear her father saying in her ear. _That’s what commonfolk do. They engage in their depravities._

 _Oh no. Does that make_ me _depraved?_

Bernadetta got out of her bed, changing her bedsheets to a dry set. She figured she ought to change out of this nightgown as well. When she looked down at her half naked body, Bernadetta gasped yet again in horror. 

Her nipples had peaked, but worse yet was how _damp_ her panties were. 

“Oh no!” Bernadetta put on her new nightgown as fast as she possibly could and ran to bed, wrapping herself entirely within the sheets like a bun. Like Edelgard’s hair buns. Bernadetta wondered how Edelgard must have felt once those hair buns were loose. If she felt free from the pressure and confines of her hair. Did she wear a light dress like Bernadetta was wearing now or did she sleep nak —

_No! Don’t think of another girl! Don’t! Do! It!_

Bernadetta unwrapped herself from the sheets and closed her eyes in shame. 

She forced herself to think of other things. Like bow practice. Or carnivorous plants like the time she saw a few with Petra during their trip to Brigid. It was then when Petra saw a water buffalo. The way she moved was so graceful, the animal barely had any time to react before she got in for the kill. 

Bernadetta recalled the way her outfit had moved with her body, now fully understanding why her attire was so perfect for hunting and how much of her sun kissed skin it showed off. And how Bernadetta could easily just—

“Stop it, Bernie!” she said to herself. 

She needed to stop thinking. Keep her thoughts blank and not think about how beautiful her teammates slash _friends_ were. _This is wrong. This is so wrong._

Her hand had wandered downwards out of its own volition. “Okay, maybe if I do this once, only once, these thoughts can go away and I can sleep, right? Yep?”

Bernadetta was ashamed of how soaking wet she was, even just feeling through her panties. She lowered her middle finger and gasped at how _good_ it felt against her clit. 

Bernadetta could tell she was seconds away from an orgasm. She thought of the way Dorothea had kissed her and resumed the fantasy. Dorothea would move as gently as she spoke to her, her fingers feather light, stroking herself in the same manner she would stroke her hair. 

“Yes, just like that, please,” Bernadetta whimpered as she came, thinking of how Dorothea’s hair would curtain around her and she would press feather light kisses all around her face.

Edelgard had now shown herself, her kisses a little firmer than Dorothea’s, before moving back to touch her. Her fingers were more assertive. Two were inside Bernadetta, the other hand firmly on her breast, sucking and twisting her nipples. “Perfect. So lovely, sweet Bernadetta,” Edelgard said. 

Petra had shown up, inserting her finger inside Bernadetta. 

Dorothea had not left, now giving her soft affection, her hands stroking her forehead, her face as Edelgard and Petra worked to please her. She could see the swell of their breasts bouncing against their nightgowns as they set in a rhythm. Petra moving hot and fast, like a drum, Edelgard crooking her finger in a come hither motion, driving her closer and closer.

All three women were now on her bed, yet it didn’t feel crowded. It felt _just right_. 

“Edel...Petr...Yes...Yes!” Bernadetta came again, but none of them stopped. 

All three of them took turns kissing Bernadetta. Dorothea’s soft lips, Edelgard’s firm and assertive mouth on hers, Petra’s determined and full lips on hers. She felt wanted, accepted by them. 

And then Edelgard resumed moving a finger inside her. She nodded at the other two women, each one placing one finger inside her and moving in tandem. _Is this even possible? Is this how it works?_

Dorothea played with her left breast, Petra with her right, her mouth hungry and licking wantonly for more. Edelgard’s violet eyes shone in the darkness like a cat hiding in the shadows. She was the leader, always the leader as she watched Bernadetta squirm under their touch. 

She was feeling it start to happen. The heat pulsing from her toes to her knees buckling as Edelgard kept her in place, to her back releasing tension. And then she came one more time, her cries much louder. 

The three of them had disappeared into the air right after.

It was the best orgasm Bernadetta had ever had in her life. 

And the most shameful. 

Bernadetta stared at the ceiling, hating what she had done. The places her mind had gone.

Is this really what she thought of her classmates, who respected her and treated her as friends? As equals? And she was wanting them in this way?

A knock on the door startled her. “Bern? Are you okay? It’s me.” Dorothea said. 

“I am here, too,” Petra said. 

“We could hear you. Did something happen? Is everything alright?”

“I should be fetching Edelgard. She is very helpful with Bernie, too.”

“Oh! Good idea, Petra. Do that, please!”

 _Oh no!_ Bernadetta thought as two of the women she had just fantasized about had shown up at her door and the third would soon arrive just minutes after she came for them. _How is Bernie even going to get out of this one, now!?_


End file.
